Se revoir après autant de temps
by prunelle05
Summary: Se déroule des années après le départ des Cullen et au moment de l'affrontement final avec Loki. Avant que les choses deviennent vraiment sérieuses, une source inconnue vient en aide aux Avengers. Qui est-elle ?


**Titre: Se revoir après autant de temps.**

 **Résumé:**

Se déroule des années après le départ des Cullen et au moment de l'affrontement final avec Loki. Avant que les choses deviennent vraiment sérieuses, une source inconnue vient en aide aux Avengers. Qui est-elle ?

 **Titre: Se revoir après autant de temps.**

 **Point de vue externe:**

Le groupe des Avengers était tout en cercle et chaque membre était sur leurs gardes se préparant mentalement, à ce qu'ils savaient, allait avoir lieu dans les instants à suivre, attendant aussi le moment opportun pour se mettre en action et d'arrêter Loki une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soudainement, la sonnerie d'un téléphone put se faire entendre et tous se retournèrent dans la confusion, se demandant qui était le responsable.

 _«Sérieusement, Barton ?»_ Dis sèchement Natasha Romanoff alias la veuve noire. _«Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ?»_ Fit-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Le dénommé veilla à l'ignorer, puis il chercha son téléphone et décrocha. Il ne put en prononcer une, puisque son interlocuteur prit les devants.

 _«De l'aide vient…»_ Grogna une voix masculine et bourrue.

 _«Charlie ?»_ Dit-il incrédule avec de grands yeux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des autres Avengers pouvant écouter la conversation en cours que d'un seul côté.

 _«Qui d'autre t'appelles à ce numéro !»_ Rétorqua ce dernier avec sarcasme.

 _«Qui ?»_ Demanda-t-il.

 _«À ton avis. » Soupira Charlie avec irritation. « J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais lorsqu'elle a vu les nouvelles, elle est partie comme une fusée. Pas facile de l'arrêter, si tu veux mon avis. Elle devrait être là rapidement.»_ Répondit l'autre homme avec lassitude et frustration. _«Si elle a une seule blessure, je te tue personnellement et je cacherais ton corps dans un endroit où personne ne te trouvera.»_ Fit-il d'une voix menaçante, avant de raccrocher.

 _«Euhm… De l'aide vient…»_ Fit simplement Clint en se frottant l'arrière de son cou dans un geste mal à l'aise et penaud, mais en affichant un visage inquiet.

 _«Qui est…»_ Poussa Tony Stark dans son armure d'Iron Man.

 _«Ma nièce.»_ Répondit-il.

 _«Nièce ? T'as un frère ?»_ Dis incrédule Romanoff.

 _«Grand frère et il est très protecteur de sa fille, même si elle a maintenant 25 ans.»_ Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

 _«Comment peut-elle nous aider ?»_ Demanda Captain América.

 _«Je l'ai formé personnellement et son père en a fait de même. En plus, elle a une particularité. Elle manipule les éléments, même si elle s'en est vraiment aperçue, que peu après ses 18 ans lorsqu'elle a mis en feu une forêt, parce qu'elle était en colère à cause d'un crétin absolu.»_ Expliqua-t-il.

 _«Tu veux dire que c'est un élémentaire…»_ Dis Stark abasourdi.

Personne ne put dire quelque chose d'autre, parce que, bientôt, le son distinguant le moteur d'une moto pu se faire entendre et, bien vite, ils virent une moto noire de sport faire son chemin vers eux à une vive allure, puis s'arrêter dans un dérapage parfait entrainant un nuage de poussière à se former près d'eux.

 _«Je pense que je vais me convertir dans les femmes…»_ Murmura Romanoff dans un état second avec un sourire émerveillé.

 _«Désolé de te décevoir, mais je préfère les hommes…»_ Ricana une voix féminine ayant entendu la remarque, avant que la jeune femme pose un pied sur le sol poussiéreux après avoir stabilisé la moto, pour ensuite se retirer de sa moto et enlever son casque. _«Alors, Clint… on a besoin d'aide…»_ Dit-elle d'une voix trainante en allant dans son dos, pour ensuite lancer un étui au dénommé.

Celui-ci le rattrapa facilement et il baissa les yeux pour voir un étui rempli de flèches de tous les genres de rechange.

 _«Pense toujours à tout !»_ Fit-il en remerciement.

 _«Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un petit génie…»_ Ria-t-elle franchement. _«Parfois, je me demande ce que tu ferais sans mon intelligence si particulière…»_ Ricana-t-elle en s'avançant, avant de frapper durement Clint en plein visage.

 _«Bella !»_ S'exclama-t-il. _«Putain ! Ça fait mal ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te former !»_ Grogna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

 _«C'est pour ne pas m'appeler, du con !»_ Fit-elle avec des yeux plissés.

 _«Je n'avais pas le temps !»_ Rétorqua-t-il vivement.

 _«Et c'est pour cela que mon père, qui est aussi ton frère, t'a donné ce petit téléphone très spécial !»_ Répliqua-t-elle durement en le regardant avec un sourcil relevé.

 _«Je ne voudrais pas casser les tendres retrouvailles familiales, mais on a autre chose à penser, comme je ne sais pas moi, trouver un moyen de rester en vie !»_ Dis avec sarcasme Tony Stark, interrompant la querelle en cours.

 _«Bella, c'est l'équipe Avengers… L'équipe Avengers, c'est Bella, ma nièce qui peut être une vraie emmerdeuse.»_ Fit Clint en esquivant de justesse le coup porté par Bella.

 _«Tu pourrais développer en présentant plus correctement…»_ Poussa Bella avec un regard pointu.

 _«T'es sûr que c'est ta nièce, on dirait plus que c'est ta sœur…»_ Murmura Natasha Romanoff en regardant alternativement entre les deux.

 _«Lui, mon frère ? Autant me tuer tout de suite !»_ Dis dramatiquement Bella, mais sur une note de plaisanterie.

 _«Je suis Natasha Romanoff-…»_ Commença Natasha, avant d'être coupée par Bella.

 _«La veuve noire.»_ Dit-elle en souriant et en tendant la main. _«J'espère que tu lui as déjà mis la raclée de sa vie pour être un tel idiot.»_ Fit-elle d'un ton taquin, ce qui fit sourire Natasha et lui faire prendre la main de Bella. _«Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un petit génie…»_ Ria-t-elle.

Cela dit, elle tourna son attention vers les autres et sourit aimablement.

 _«Captain América…»_ Sourit-elle en ricanant en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire son père en sachant qu'elle l'avait rencontré en personne, mais pas lui. _«Iron Man alias Tony Stark…»_ Continua-t-elle en étant captivée par ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas la couleur qui l'intriguait, mais ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. Elle connaissait que trop bien les émotions derrière pour les avoir vécue elle-même lorsque les Cullen et Edward avaient quitté sa vie sans une explication appropriée. Elle s'était sentie vulnérable, seule et abandonnée, surtout lorsqu'il l'avait prétendu comme de la famille.

Elle avait une famille, mais la sienne était dysfonctionnelle. Une mère avec qui elle ne parlait plus et un père qui n'avait jamais su quoi faire avec elle jusqu'au départ des Cullen. Leur lien avait été forgé et s'était renforcé par la suite, mais cela ne lui faisait pas oublier son enfance solitaire sans son père, à part pour quelques visites ici et là. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son père, mais celle de sa mère. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'il aurait peut-être pu faire plus d'efforts, surtout en sachant que c'était un chef de police. Cependant, elle savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Non pas quand sa mère avait tout fait pour empêcher que son père obtienne sa garde en soudoyant des avocats et des juges.

Penser à ça lui fit secouer la tête dans le dégout, parce qu'elle savait comment sa mère s'y était prise pour le faire. En écartant ses jambes comme une prostituée.

 **Point de vue de Bella:**

 _«Bella ?»_ S'inquiéta Clint en me regardant avec inquiétude, lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais resté sur place avec un regard perdu et fixe pendant un long moment.

 _«Ce n'est rien, je pensais à la réaction qu'allait avoir papa en sachant que j'avais rencontré Captain América en personne et pas lui, puis envoyant les yeux d'Iron Man m'a fait penser à quelque chose, qui a abouti à me faire réfléchir sur ma prétendue mère»_ Crachais-je avec venin à la fin avec un rictus méprisant.

 _«Désolé.»_ Dit-il avec un visage rempli de remords et de regrets.

 _«Pourquoi ?»_ Demandais-je étonné en me retournant vers lui.

 _«Peut-être que si j'aurais fait appel à mes connexions -…»_ Commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis.

 _«Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je pense que ce n'est pas toi qui as empêché papa de me voir, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as empêché d'avoir une enfance ou une adolescence normale comme tous les autres et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui as écarté ses jambes pour les avocats ou les juges afin d'empêcher papa d'avoir ma garde.»_ Tranchais-je avec finalité en me foutant que les autres entendaient les détails de mon passé. _«Si ce n'était pas pour toi m'envoyant de l'argent, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu quelque chose dans mon assiette, parce que toute la pension alimentaire que papa envoyait, je n'en ai jamais vu la couleur. Elle l'utilisait pour ses propres fins, quelle que soit l'utilité.»_ Fis-je en le rassurant avec un clin d'œil, avant de me reconcentrer sur les autres Avengers.

 _«Et toi…»_ Souris-je avec des yeux pétillants d'excitation en sautillant presque, faisant à Clint rouler les yeux connaissant ma fascination. _«Tu dois être le gros nounours Hulk…»_ Riais-je joyeusement en faisant un pas en avant, mais Clint mit un bras devant en m'attrapant par la taille, me faisant faire la moue, ce qui fit ricaner Iron Man.

 _«Sois prudente avec lui… Il a plutôt un sacré caractère… Bruce ne ferait rien, mais lui, je ne suis pas sûr.»_ Chuchota Clint en gardant un œil prudent sur Hulk. _«En plus, je ne veux pas avoir ma tête arrachée par Charlie parce que tu as eu une seule égratignure sur ton visage d'ange…»_ Ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme, me faisant me retourner et plisser mes yeux en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

 _«Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?»_ Demandais-je avec défi.

 _«Que tu n'es certainement pas un ange! Tu es plutôt le diable…»_ Dit-il en toute confiance.

 _«Tu as raison…»_ Souris-je diaboliquement et malicieusement, lui faisant me regarder avec méfiance et faire un pas en arrière dans la prudence.

À la confusion et à l'incompréhension des autres, sauf apparemment pour Tony Stark, Clint s'envola en arrière et atterrit sur ses fesses quelques mètres plus loin. Comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, Clint m'envoya un regard assassin.

 _«Sérieusement ?»_ Dit-il.

 _«Tu l'as cherché, mon pote !»_ Riais-je moqueuse.

Tout comme je plaisantais et que je taquinais Clint, je pouvais entendre les ricanements et moqueries des autres, mais surtout le regard de celui que je n'avais pas encore bien rencontré. Cette pensée faite dans ma tête, je me retournais en veillant à ce que Clint reste en plan et à se débrouiller pour lui-même, tout en me concentrant sur le dernier membre. Dire que j'étais choqué de sa vue était un méga euphémisme.

 _«Thor…»_ Chuchotais-je avec des yeux écarquillés de le voir face à moi.

 _«Isabella…»_ Déclara-t-il avec révérence, tout en me scrutant intensément et en longeant mon corps de haut en bas et dans le sens inverse avec ses yeux si bleus et cristallins.

 _«Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?»_ Demanda curieusement Natasha, tandis que Clint vint se remettre sur mon côté et regarda entre Thor ainsi que moi alternativement, mais de façon dubitative.

 _«Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés…»_ Affirma Thor de son regard pénétrant toujours sur moi.

 _«Quand ?»_ S'intéressa Tony Stark.

 _«À Phoenix, lorsque je vivais encore avec ma mère. J'avais 16 ans. Il m'a sauvé d'être violé.»_ Chuchotais-je en espérant que Clint ne l'entendait pas, mais c'était en vain.

 _«Quoi ?»_ S'exclama-t-il.

 _«Pour faire court… Ma très chère mère avait oublié de venir me chercher au lycée et je n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer avec elle. Je me suis alors dirigé vers la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Enfin bref, j'ai fait mon chemin vers où notre maison était, mais il faisait tard et sombre. En chemin, deux gars ont décidé qu'il serait amusant d'essayer de se forcer sur moi. J'ai essayé de me débattre et de me défendre, mais ils étaient armés de couteaux et l'un deux en avait un à ma gorge. C'est quand Thor est apparu de nulle part et leur a mis leur raclée de leur vie.»_ Dis-je avec suffisance et en ricanant au souvenir.

 _«C'était la première fois que je venais dans ce monde. Je suis arrivé par erreur. J'allais repartir, mais j'ai entendu les bruits de lutte.»_ Clarifia Thor.

 _«Ton père est au courant de ça ?»_ Me demanda Clint avec un sourcil relevé.

 _«T'es pas bien ! Il aurait tué chaque homme dans les environs…»_ Dis-je avec de grands yeux. _«Mais non… En plus, je suis parti chez papa peu de temps après.»_ Murmurais-je en haussant des épaules.

 _«Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais nous avons du boulot…»_ Dis Captain América en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me tournais alors pour voir des espèces de bêtes désarticulées sortirent d'un trou dans le ciel et des créatures dans des formes plus humaines, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça.

 _«C'est quoi ces trucs immondes ?»_ Demandais-je à personne en particulier.

 _«Une armée de Chitauris, les alliés de Loki.»_ Répondit Thor en s'avançant.

 _«Et on va les détruire comment ? Quelqu'un a une brillante idée ?»_ Demanda Natasha.

 _«Explosif et feu…»_ Dis-je banalement en réponse, même si je ne savais pas si ça allait vraiment fonctionner.

 _«De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher un autre moyen de les détruire !»_ Intervint Iron Man, avant de s'envoler et d'aller à leur rencontre.

Je l'imitai parce qu'avec l'air, je me soulevai du sol et je volai dans la même direction d'Iron Man en me préparant mentalement à la future confrontation. C'était dingue. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc pareil. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas inquiète, parce que ça serait mentir. Cependant, dire que j'avais peur, serait dire un mensonge. Je n'avais pas peur. Pas avec tout ce que j'avais vécu après ma rencontre avec les Cullen. J'avais vécu des tas de choses et certaines horreurs.

À mi-parcours et encore assez proche des autres Avengers, sans Thor et Hulk qui s'étaient dirigé ailleurs et dans la direction opposée, je me retournai, tout en restant en planant à quelques mètres du sol, et je regardai Clint avec un sourire narquois, le faisant me regarder avec méfiance et un sourcil relevé dans la confusion, mais aussi la curiosité aussi.

 _«Hey, Clint ? Tu veux voir un petit truc que j'ai acquis il n'y a pas longtemps…»_ Fis-je à son attention.

 _«Quoi ?»_ Demanda-t-il en réponse, tout en préparant son arc et en gardant un œil sur l'armée de Chitauris, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

À cela, je me contentai de sourire avec un clin d'œil, puis j'enlevai ma veste en cuir, pour ensuite étendre mes bras à l'horizontale. En me concentrant, je pus sentir les fourmillements familiers dans mon dos, puis, l'instant suivant, des ailes d'ange sortirent de mon dos et je pus voir, Clint, Natasha et Captain America me regarder avec de grands yeux.

Tout en ricanant, je fis demi-tour, tout comme mes ailes battaient ensemble, et je m'envolai à la poursuite d'Iron Man afin de lui venir en aide, parce que je savais qu'il était celui qui était principalement plus que capable de détruire ces choses en les faisant exploser. Clint pouvait également le faire avec ses flèches explosives, mais à une moins grande ampleur.

Assez rapidement, j'accélérai ma vitesse et je volai à un rythme effréné. Je me retrouvai très vite à une distance très proche d'Iron Man, qui tourna la tête vers moi. J'étais sûr que Tony Stark devait me regarder avec choc sous son masque de fer.

 _«Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main…»_ Me contentais-je de dire en explication, avant de voler devant lui et de faire mon propre chemin, tout en commençant à envoyer des boules et des jets de feu avec mes mains, mais aussi des piques de glace en mélangeant l'eau et l'air ensemble.

 **X X X**

 **Point de vue général:**

L'affrontement final avait enfin lieu. Toutes les personnes étant dans les parages des rues de Manhattan, couraient pour leur vie et pour se mettre à l'abri, tandis que les Avengers combattaient l'armée des Chitauris avec leur propre moyen. Les Chitauris étaient si nombreux. Ils étaient par centaines, voire par millier. Les Avengers étaient que peu nombreux, malgré l'aide de Bella étant venue à la rescousse. Les moyens pour détruire ces créatures étaient que trop peu. C'était le chaos total et tout était détruit. Il ne restait presque plus rien des rues principales.

En ce moment, Loki et Thor s'affrontaient physiquement, tandis qu'Iron Man volait dans les airs et à travers les nombreuses rues, tout en faisant exploser les Chitauris à l'aide de Bella, et Hulk les ayant rejoints. Captain America veillait à mettre tous les civils à l'abri et en sureté, tout comme Clint et Natasha faisaient de même, mais en combattant également les Chitauris les attaquants de leurs armes, quelles que soient celles-ci.

 **X X X**

 **Point de vue de Bella:**

Après ce qui me parut une éternité à affronter cette armée, tout en volant en battant énergiquement mes ailes dans les rues en esquivant les attaques et en envoyant mes propres, je m'arrêtai, tout en continuant à battre de mes ailes, lorsque je vis Iron Man se rapprocher de plus en plus à ce qui ressemblait à un verre ou à un serpent volant. Je ne savais pas dire avec certitude. Le voyant s'avancer de plus en plus, me faisant réaliser qu'il avait prévu quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça.

 _«Il est complètement dingue !»_ Fis-je avec des yeux écarquillés en le voyant entrer dans la gueule de cette longue créature, mais, bien vite, la réalisation se fit dans ma tête.

Il comptait la faire exploser de l'intérieur afin de causer des dommages permanents.

Aussi rapidement que possible, je pris de la vitesse et je survolai cette bête dans l'intention de sortir Iron Man de là au cas où je devais.

Bientôt, il en ressortit et nous eûmes juste le temps d'accélérer notre rythme que la bête explosa, nous faisant catapulter vers le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous atterrîmes durement en roulades sur le sol avec Tony, ayant difficile à se relever. J'eus juste le temps de lever les yeux de l'endroit où j'étais couché sur le sol, parce que je vis une dizaine de Chitauris arrivé sur leurs véhicules volants, tandis que d'autres non. Aussitôt, je me relevai en voyant la difficulté d'Iron Man.

 _«Bouclier !»_ Hurlais-je en voyant les Chitauris tirer sur nous avec leurs armes et en mettant mes mains devant moi dans un geste défensif.

Mon bouclier physique sortit de mon corps, puis il me couvrit ainsi qu'Iron Man, nous protégeant. Par la suite, nous combattîmes nos adversaires avec nos propres moyens durant un long moment, avant que je vois Iron Man s'envoler vers le ciel et partir à toute vitesse. Il devait se passer quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'en savoir plus.

À partir de là, je m'envolai une nouvelle fois, tout en envoyant des jets de feu et je partis en direction de Thor et de Captain America, qui semblaient avoir quelques difficultés et problèmes de leur propre.

J'atterris très vite près d'eux et je les aidai avec le feu, mais aussi en créant des tremblements de terre dans la direction des Chitauris, tandis que Thor utilisaient la foudre, ainsi que l'électricité et sa force de dieu.

En le voyant faire, en étant témoin de sa force, j'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien et que tous nos efforts étaient inutiles. J'avais l'impression que nos forces ne servaient en rien, mais, au fond, j'avais tout de même encore de l'espoir. Il fallait que je garde ma concentration à me battre. Si pas pour moi, pour les autres êtres humains innocents. J'étais épuisé, j'étais blessé par endroits, mais je devais continuer à me battre. Mon père ne baisserait jamais les bras face à la difficulté et c'était ce que j'allais faire.

 _«Romanoff peut fermer le portail !»_ Dis soudainement Captain America, me faisant me tourner vers lui avec un sourcil relevé.

 _«Comment ?»_ Dis-je en continuant mes assauts au côté de Thor.

 _«Le sceptre de Loki.»_ Répondit-il.

 _«C'est quoi le mais ?»_ Dis-je en connaissance de cause, voyant son visage.

 _«Un missile arrive droit sur nous et Stark a l'intention de le faire entrer dans le portail, mais c'est un aller simple. Il ne pourra jamais en ressortir.»_ Fit-il.

 _«Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire !»_ Déclarais-je avec assurance, avant de décoller à une vitesse vertigineuse et d'aller rejoindre la tour Stark où se trouvait Natasha.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, même si je n'avais pas encore de plan. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose afin qu'il ne soit pas enfermé derrière ce portail. S'il allait trop loin, je savais que ça serait la fin pour lui. C'était un autre espace.

J'atterris sur le toit de l'immeuble, suivi de près par Thor, juste au moment où Iron Man accroché au missile fit sa montée vers le portail et je fermai les yeux, tout en me concentrant sur lui, puis je visualisai dans mon esprit mon bouclier physique, que j'avais depuis toujours. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant et je me doutais que ça allait me prendre beaucoup d'énergie, mais je devais le tenter.

 _«Bella ! Non !»_ Cria la voix de Clint en réalisant ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Je ne lui répondis pas et j'ouvris les yeux, pour ensuite prendre appui sur mes pieds et sauter en l'air, tout en gardant de faire battre mes ailes, me maintenant en l'air. Après cela, et juste au moment où Iron Man allait s'engouffrer dans le portail avec le missile, je visualisai mon bouclier prenant la forme d'une corde et je l'attachai autour d'Iron Man en gardant mon attention concentrée sur lui et je pus tout de suite sentir à quel point ça me prenait mon énergie de le faire.

Bientôt, Iron Man fut complètement englouti et je tins difficilement mon bouclier en place. Petit à petit, je sentis mes forces me quitter, mais je tins bon. Avec toujours mon attention sur ce que je faisais, je pus entendre les autres Avengers et je savais que Natasha était en train de fermer le portail. Je priai silencieusement que Tony Stark sorte de là. Tout en gardant mon attention sur le ciel, je pus voir le trou du portail se refermer de plus en plus, laissant plus qu'un tout petit espace visible et disparaitre à petit feu.

Juste au moment où je ne pus plus garder un contrôle sur le lien de mon bouclier et que je commençai à tomber vers le sol, n'ayant plus la force de me soutenir dans les airs par mes ailes, je vis Iron Man s'abattre vers le sol de plus en plus et à une allure folle, me faisant comprendre que lui non plus n'avait plus aucun contrôle de son armure.

Je tombai et tombai, mais, je ne touchai jamais le sol, parce qu'au lieu, je fus attrapé par une paire de bras musclés. Je levai les yeux dans l'épuisement pour croiser une paire d'yeux cristallins et je sus que c'était Thor qui m'avait attrapé.

Toujours avec moi dans ses bras, Thor sauta de l'immeuble, tout comme nous vîmes Iron Man continuer sa descente vers le sol, et je craignais qu'il allait se fracasser sur celui-ci. Je ne savais pas s'il était encore conscient ou même s'il était encore en vie et je redoutais de savoir en réalité. Nous fumes très rapidement devancer par Hulk, qui sauta d'immeuble en immeuble, avant de s'emparer du corps mou d'Iron Man. Il atterrit bien vite sur le sol, puis il mit Iron Man de côté, pour ensuite se relever. Cependant, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de conscience de la part de Tony.

Thor se posa doucement sur le sol et il continua à me porter, tout en marchant vers où était situé Tony. Nous fûmes rejoints par les autres Avengers, regardant avec des expressions différentes, tandis que Clint me regardait avec inquiétude.

 _«Ton père va te tuer !»_ Me reprocha-t-il, mais je pouvais encore voir le soulagement dans ses yeux.

 _«Comment -…»_ Commençais-je difficilement en étant à bout de force, voulant qu'une chose, fermer mes yeux et dormir longtemps. Très longtemps même.

Finalement, je ne pus tenir plus longtemps, parce que je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent, pour ensuite se fermer et je perdis le combat de la conscience.

 **X X X**

 **Point de vue général:**

Juste au moment où Bella perdit conscience, Clint se précipita à elle et il vérifia son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était tout simplement endormie.

Au même instant, Hulk enleva le masque d'Iron Man, puis après un court instant angoissant, Tony Stark ouvrit les yeux pour le plus grand soulagement de tout le monde.

En fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer, Tony Stark se redressa, puis avec l'aide de Captain America, il se mit debout et il regarda autour de lui, évaluant les dommages et les dégâts que cette bataille avait causés. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua le corps endormi de Bella dans l'attente des bras de Thor.

 _«Elle est endormie. Elle a puisée dans son énergie pour s'assurer que tu sortais du portail à temps.»_ Clarifia Clint.

Par la suite, plus un mot se fut dit et tous les Avengers allèrent vers où se trouvait encore Loki dans la tour Stark.

 **X X X**

 **Point de vue de Bella:**

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis cette bataille qui faisait parler d'elle-même partout dans le pays et même ailleurs. D'ailleurs, j'avais reçu un appel de mon père et disons qu'il n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour me dire qu'il avait été inquiet, surtout lorsque Clint avait été lui rapporter ce que j'avais fait. Il était furax et c'était un euphémisme.

En ce moment, je me trouvais avec les Avengers, parce que je n'en étais pas un officiellement, jusqu'à ce que Fury me demande de rejoindre le groupe. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être présente ici. Dans cet endroit où je savais que Thor allait repartir. J'avais de la peine, mais je savais que je ne pouvais faire pour l'empêcher de partir. C'était comme ça. Nous appartenions à deux mondes différents et c'était trop compliqué. Sans compter le fait qu'il était un dieu et que j'étais juste une humaine sans grande importance par rapport à lui et à son statut de sang royal.

Loki était à côté de Thor, mais attaché. Thor allait le ramener chez lui et je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Honnêtement, je m'en fichais, surtout après ce qu'il avait causé. Il avait failli provoquer la destruction des êtres humains.

Thor tourna alors ses yeux bleus vers moi, sans doute en sentant mon regard sur lui, et je me contentai de lui faire un petit sourire, mais qui était forcé et contrit. Je marchai alors vers lui, puis je détachai ma chaine avec mon initiale et je lui mis autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de grandiose, mais j'y tenais.

 _«Au cas où tu ne reviens jamais…»_ Murmurais-je en avalant la boule dans ma gorge.

 _«Je reviendrais.»_ Promit-il, avant d'enlever sa cape et de me la remettre.

 _«Je ne peux pas… C'est -…»_ Commençais-je à protester, mais il me fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres et en plaçant la cape dans mes mains, tout en tenant celles-ci dans une prise ferme étant réticent à lâcher prise.

 _«Dis-toi que c'est une garantie… Dis-toi que je reviendrais la récupérer…»_ Déclara-t-il avec gravité et sérieux, me montrant qu'il avait bien l'intention de réaliser sa promesse.

Je hochai la tête, tout en me mordant la lèvre et je la pris dans mes mains avec soin et délicatesse, ne voulant pas l'abimer. Le regardant une dernière fois, mémorisant chaque détail de lui et de son visage, je reculai vers Clint et Natasha, tout en retenant mes larmes s'étant créées dans mes yeux. Je savais qu'il était temps pour Thor de partir. Rapidement, je sentis le bras de Natasha se mettre autour de moi dans le confort, se doutant surement de ce que je devais ressentir.

En quelques secondes à peine, Thor et Loki disparurent, me faisant fermer les yeux, puis je me tournai et je commençai à marcher vers le parc environnant, ayant besoin de solitude, mais, finalement, je grimpai sur ma moto, démarrai le moteur et, avec un dernier regard sur les autres Avengers, je décollai, tout en m'étant assuré que la cape de Thor se retrouvait à l'abri.

Je n'avais pas de destination en tête, mais j'avais besoin de paix et de réconfort. Je savais où j'allais pouvoir le trouver. Il était temps d'aller faire une petite visite à mon père, avant de prendre la route comme mon projet initial.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte à propos du départ de Thor, mais, dans un sens, je pensais connaitre la signification. C'était la même chose que j'avais vécue et ressentis lorsque je l'avais rencontré avec son arrivée par accident dans notre monde il y avait quelques années de ça. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps et il était reparti quelques semaines après son arrivée, mais, une fois qu'il avait disparu, je m'étais senti vide et solitaire, comme s'il manquait quelque chose et qu'il l'avait pris avec lui. Je pensais que ça allait passer avec le temps et j'avais essayé d'oublier, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

Même lorsque j'avais été avec Edward, j'avais eu cette sensation au creux de mon âme, au creux de mon cœur, que ce n'était pas avec lui que je devais être, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. À l'époque, je n'avais jamais pensé à la vraie signification en pensant que c'était un problème avec moi et que je n'étais pas faite comme tout le monde, mais, maintenant, avec le recul et un raisonnement encore plus mature que quand j'avais seulement 17-18ans, je réalisais mon erreur. Ce n'était pas mon âge le problème ou même moi, c'était mon cœur. Il avait choisi, pour une raison ou une autre, Thor et aucun ne pourra remplacer cette place exceptionnelle.

 **X X X**

À présent, quelques mois plus tard après l'affrontement avec les Chitauris et le départ de Thor, je me trouvais debout avec mes pieds nus dans le sable, regardant les vagues onduler tranquillement et avec douceur. J'avais mes yeux fermés en éprouvant un sentiment de paix et de liberté, tout en affichant un petit sourire de contentement, parce que je me sentais bien dans cet endroit.

En temps normal, durant la journée, la plage où je me trouvais n'était pas particulièrement calme avec le bruit des gens l'occupant, mais aussi des rires et des cris des enfants jouant, mais, là, il faisait presque nuit et pratiquement personne était là, à part les quelques promeneurs nocturnes profitant du coucher du soleil et du calme régnant.

J'étais satisfaite de la paix régnant dans cet endroit, mais aussi de ma solitude et du fait que c'était plus ou moins isolé. Mon père ne comprenait pas mon besoin de me retrouver seule, sans personne pour me distraire, mais après avoir quitté, peu de temps après le départ de Thor, j'avais eu ce besoin de réfléchir à mes sentiments et à ce que je voulais de ma vie, parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre la vie comme tout autre être humain normal. Je ne l'étais pas. J'avais des pouvoirs étranges et exceptionnels. C'était pourquoi j'étais un Avengers à présent.

Mon père avait voulu venir avec moi, mais Clint l'en avait dissuadé en lui expliquant que j'avais besoin de temps avec moi-même afin de me retrouver, mais aussi de me redécouvrir. Mon père n'avait pas compris dans un premier temps et j'avais été obligé de lui révéler ma véritable enfance chaotique. Une enfance dont je n'étais pas fière et pas envieuse d'en parler, mais c'était mon père et il avait le droit de connaitre tous les faits. Par la suite, il avait compris ce besoin d'être isolé et laisser tranquille, même si c'était dur pour lui de me laisser voyager seule.

C'était ce que j'avais fait durant une longue période, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans Miami et que je tombe sous le charme de cette maison. Ironie ou non, cette maison appartenait à Tony et lorsque je l'avais observé, il était dans les parages. Il m'avait vu et, par la suite, il m'avait proposé d'y rester le temps que je le désirais. Ça ne lui causait aucun problème, étant donné qu'il était là que très rarement.

Depuis que j'avais été dans sa maison donnant sur la plage, il était venu plusieurs fois me tenir compagnie pour la société, comprenant ce sentiment de solitude.

En effet, entre lui et Pepper, ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné autant qu'il aurait espéré et qu'il se serait attendu. Il avait essayé, mais entre lui et Pepper, c'était plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose. Encore maintenant, même si elle allait partir de la société, il était difficile pour Tony de travailler avec elle, parce qu'il y avait une certaine rancune et colère envers elle.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui pour mettre fin aux choses avec lui. Je ne comprenais pas cette méchanceté gratuite, mais ce n'était pas mes affaires et je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Il s'était confié à moi, parce que je lui avais parlé de mon passé avec Edward et la façon dont je m'étais senti lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. Dans un sens, il y avait une certaine compréhension entre nous deux et nous étions devenus amis.

Après je ne saurais dire combien de temps perdu dans la contemplation des vagues, je sursautai lorsque j'entendis le son distinct de mon téléphone portable sonner.

Me secouant, je fis demi-tour et je marchai vers la maison, pour ensuite entrer par la porte-fenêtre et d'aller vers mon sac. Rapidement, je l'ouvris et je m'emparai de mon téléphone, sans pour autant prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'identifiant.

 _«Oui ?»_ Demandais-je en guise de salutation, tout en me laissant tomber dans le canapé en cuir blanc, se situant près de l'une des grandes fenêtres.

 _«Il est de retour…»_ Murmura la voix reconnaissable de Clint.

 _«Je serais là.»_ Répondis-je, avant de raccrocher et faire mon chemin vers la chambre que j'occupais.

 **X X X**

 _«Tony… Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui se trouve sur mon lit ?»_ Demandais-je quelques heures plus tard, après être arrivé à la tour Stark où j'allais resté le temps que je me trouve un appart ou autre afin de m'installer pour de bon.

 _« De l'apparence des choses, je dirais que c'est ce que l'on appelle une robe.»_ S'amusa-t-il nonchalant en levant les yeux d'où il se trouvait occupé à se verser un verre d'alcool. _«Tu en veux un ?»_ Me proposa-t-il.

 _«Tu veux certainement te faire tuer par mon père !»_ Riais-je en secouant la tête.

 _«Tu as 25 ans.»_ Clarifia-t-il pour prouver son point.

 _«Je sais, mais, ça, il faut le faire comprendre à mon père surprotecteur.»_ Rétorquais-je avec un sourire amusé. _«Est-ce au moins à la bonne taille ?»_ Fis-je avec un sourcil relevé en prenant le verre qu'il avait préparé pour moi et je fus reconnaissante qu'il avait fait un Malibu.

 _«Bien sûr que c'est ! J.A.R.V.I.S s'est chargé de prendre tes mesures et Happy est allé lui-même choisir ta robe. Selon tes gouts devrais-je ajouter.»_ M'expliqua-t-il en connaissance de cause, tout en me jetant un coup d'œil de ce qu'il faisait.

 _«Comment J.A.R.V.I.S a-t-il eu mes mesures ?»_ Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

 _«On pourrait dire qu'il t'a passé au laser…»_ Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _«Fait-il ça aussi avec toutes tes conquêtes ?»_ Fis-je innocemment.

 _«Hey !»_ Protesta-t-il faussement offusqué par mon commentaire. _«Pourquoi? Veux-tu être une conquête ?»_ Fit-il en remuant les sourcils de façon suggestive, tout en portant un sourire narquois.

 _«Dans tes rêves.»_ Rétorquais-je en ricanant, tout en m'installant sur l'un des tabourets du bar. _«Alors… Pourquoi dois-je porter une robe ?»_ M'intéressais-je en réprimant de façon visible une grimace de dégout, parce que, moi et la mode ou bien les robes, ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour et je ne pensais pas que ça allait changer de sitôt.

 _«Parce que toi et moi, nous allons à une soirée de charité…»_ Fit-il avec désinvolture, comme si ce n'était rien et que c'était une habitude.

 _«Et quand m'as-tu demandé de t'accompagner ?»_ Rétorquais-je avec un sourcil relevé en questionnement, pour après porter mon verre à mes lèvres et boire plusieurs gorgées de l'alcool se trouvant dedans.

 _«Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas me refuser.»_ Dit-il en toute confiance.

 _«Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?»_ Demandais-je méfiante.

 _«Parce que c'est pour l'une des œuvres de charité pour laquelle je suis un donateur.»_ Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire en coin montrant son assurance et son honnêteté.

 _«Qu'en est-il ?»_ Demandais-je intrigué et intéressé.

 _«Je savais que ça allait t'intéresser après tout… »_ Commenta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. _« Pour répondre… C'est une association faite pour les enfants malades qui n'ont pas de famille.»_ M'informa-t-il simplement, mais avec une note dans sa voix me faisant comprendre que c'était une cause qui lui tenait à cœur et qui était importante pour lui.

 _«Tu as raison… Je ne peux pas refuser lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider des enfants innocents et orphelins dans le besoin. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que c'est. Je sais que j'ai eu mes parents, mais… Pour une, j'existais à peine, à part pour lui servir d'assistante personnelle… Et l'autre, il ne pouvait pas me voir à cause de la première.»_ Murmurais-je sombrement à la fin avec un regard perdu dans le vide, me remémorant tous ces moments et toutes les fois où j'avais prié, mais aussi supplié pour que mon père vienne me sortir de cet enfer.

Un silence rempli de tension et de non-dits s'installa alors, puis je sentis une main se poser sur mon avant-bras dans le réconfort. Je levai les yeux pour voir Tony penché en avant à travers le bar en bois foncé, tout en ayant déposé son verre près de lui.

 _«Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.»_ Murmura-t-il sincèrement.

 _«Tu es bien la première personne qui connait entièrement la vérité. Mon père en sait seulement un morceau. Il sait ce qui s'est passé quand Thor m'a sauvé cette fois-là, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Ma mère a toujours été volage et je ne sais même compter le nombre d'hommes qui est entré et sorti de notre maison. L'un d'eux a essayé de se forcer sur moi, mais, heureusement, le voisin est intervenu. J'avais à peine 14 ans à l'époque. C'est à partir de là que j'ai abandonné l'espoir qu'elle devienne un jour une mère pour moi. Quand elle a rencontré Phil, j'étais soulagée et heureuse parce que je savais que tout cela allait enfin se terminer.»_ Lui confiais-je honnêtement.

 _«Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ton père ?»_ Se renseigna-t-il, tout en contournant le bar et en venant s'assoir sur le haut tabouret à côté de moi, me faisant me retourner vers lui en ayant mon verre dans une main et l'autre main posée sur la surface du bar en le regardant attentivement dans la concentration.

 _«Je n'ai pas toujours pensé ou même cru que mon père voulait de moi et qu'il se battait réellement. Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et qu'il ne se souciait pas de moi. Il y a beaucoup qu'un enfant peut prendre, mais à la fin, cet enfant finit par croire tout ce que lui disent les adultes en pensant que c'est la vérité. J'étais trop jeune et bien trop naïve pour savoir que ma propre mère me mentait et qu'elle me remontait contre mon père.»_ Dis-je d'une voix tremblante avec des larmes apparaissant dans mes yeux.

 _«Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait te souvenir de cette mauvaise période de ta vie. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un père absent de ta vie, même si légalement, tu n'es pas un orphelin.»_ Me réconforta-t-il du mieux qu'il le pouvait en caressant amicalement mon bras et en affichant un sourire crispé qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. _«Bon… Si nous allions nous préparer…»_ Suggéra-t-il, pour ensuite porter son verre à ses lèvres et avaler le restant d'un coup sec et de le redéposer sur le comptoir en tournant ses yeux gris vers moi.

 _«Bien sûr…»_ Consentis-je avec un clin d'œil. _«Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour de ton voyage…»_ Fis-je, avant de moi-même avaler le restant de mon verre, le placer sur le comptoir et de me lever du tabouret.

 _«Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais fait ton chemin de retour jusqu'ici.»_ Me confia-t-il honnêtement.

 _«Que veux-tu que je dise? Je m'ennuyais et je voulais de ton entreprise…»_ Plaisantais-je en riant, avant de faire mon chemin vers la chambre que j'occupais.

Avant que je pénètre à l'étage où se trouvaient principalement les chambres, je pus entendre son rire amusé et contagieux. Je pus également facilement l'imaginer secouant la tête.

 **X X X**

Après que nous fumes tous les deux prêts, Tony et moi, nous descendîmes à la base de son immeuble où nous attendait une limousine et nous pénétrâmes dedans, puis Happy nous conduisit vers l'endroit où allait avoir lieu la soirée.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à être présente à cette soirée, je m'emparai d'un verre et je marchai vers l'une des nombreuses grandes fenêtres ouvrantes, menant à une immense terrasse donnant sur un gigantesque terrain couvert de pelouse, de fleurs diverses ainsi que des arbustes et des arbres. Pour être honnête, nous nous trouvions dans un manoir ressemblant plus à un château.

Je m'ennuyais tellement que je devais m'éloigner de toute cette ambiance festive et lasse. Je ne supportais plus non plus les bavardages inutiles de toutes ces femmes, qui essayaient de se rapprocher de moi pour atteindre Tony et son argent. C'était vraiment pathétique et déplorant. Je ne supportais surtout pas les hommes essayant toutes les tentatives possibles pour me mettre dans leur lit. Même les vieux pervers le faisaient et c'était des plus dégoutant. Bon Dieu ! Certains avaient même un âge plus avancé que mon propre père. Dire que je partais à chaque fois à vitesse accélérée et même peut-être en courant était un euphémisme. Heureusement, Tony était venu à mon secours plus d'une fois en m'éloignant avant que je finisse par perdre mon sang-froid et littéralement exploser de rage ainsi que de fureur.

 _«Je me doutais que tu serais là.»_ Fit la voix de Tony, pour qu'ensuite je le voie s'approcher de l'endroit où j'étais près de la fenêtre, observant le ciel sombre et étoilé.

 _«J'avais besoin d'être loin de tout cela. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Je n'aime pas toute cette attention. Si je suis venu, c'est que pour toi et pour la cause de l'association pour laquelle tu donnes ton argent.»_ Répondis-je avec un sourire penaud pour l'avoir déserté de la sorte.

 _«Je comprends.»_ Se mit-il d'accord. _«Il y a des fois où j'aimerais avoir une vie normale sans toute cette mondanité, mais, ici, je sais que ça en vaut la peine. Ces enfants méritent que j'investisse mon argent et, donc, que je doive assister à ce genre de soirée.»_ Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

 _«Tu feras un excellent père, je peux déjà le dire.»_ Fis-je remarquer honnêtement.

 _«Et toi une bonne mère…»_ Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 _«Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ?»_ Dis-je soudainement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, en voyant le ciel changer perceptiblement.

 _«Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?»_ Demanda-t-il en me regardant avec confusion.

 _«L'état du ciel… Nous sommes en été et il est très rare de voir des éclairs en été, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a pas de pluie ou de tempête.»_ Clarifiais-je simplement.

 _«Thor…»_ Dit-il simplement dans la réalisation. _«On dirait qu'il est de retour.»_ Fit-il avec un sourire narquois. _«Dis-moi… S'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?»_ Demanda-t-il.

 _«Il me semble que quelqu'un est bien curieux…»_ Lui reprochais-je d'un ton taquin et ludique. _«Mais pour répondre… Non… Il ne s'est rien passé. Il aurait pu se produire quelque chose, mais, à l'époque, je venais seulement d'avoir 16 ans et, en plus, beaucoup de choses nous séparaient. Avant la bataille avec les Chitauris, je ne pensais pas que je le reverrais un jour. J'ai été choqué et, en le voyant, ça a remué des choses que je pensais oubliées au plus profond de moi. Des choses pour lesquelles j'avais fait tant d'efforts pour enterrer à l'intérieur de moi et dans un endroit caché de mon cœur dans l'espoir d'oublier, mais aussi pour avancer parce que je savais que c'était impossible entre nous deux. Trop de choses nous séparaient et je ne voulais pas obtenir de faux espoirs. Pourtant, il y a eu une certaine tension et alchimie entre nous deux dès le moment que nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais, à ce moment-là, j'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de choses et je n'avais aucune expérience de la vie. Je ne savais pas dans quoi j'allais m'engager. Ce n'était pas notre temps et je ne sais même pas si ça l'est maintenant.»_ Me confiais-je d'un air pensif.

 _«Tu es très sage et mature pour ton âge, même lorsque tu parles quand tu avais 16 ans, ça s'entend. Tu as grandi trop vite et tu es devenu un adulte avant l'heure.»_ Dit-il en me regardant avec compréhension, compassion et tristesse. _«C'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux être avec personne…»_ Réalisa-t-il comme ça venait de s'illuminer dans sa tête.

 _«En partie… J'ai peur de blesser par inadvertance une personne. Lorsque je deviens en colère, mes pouvoirs peuvent être hors de contrôle. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pratiqué longuement le yoga afin de me garder au calme la plupart de mon temps, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je dois essayer de gérer ma colère.»_ Lui expliquais-je.

 _«Un peu comme Banner et Hulk…»_ Fit-il remarquer.

 _«Dans un sens.»_ Confirmais-je avec un hochement de tête. _«Bruce n'accepte pas l'autre partie de lui-même, et c'est pour cette raison que Hulk est aussi agressif. Moi, j'accepte mes pouvoirs. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile et j'ai eu difficile à garder mes émotions en échec, mais avec l'aide de mon père et de mes proches, j'y suis parvenu. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû avoir ces pouvoirs, sauf si j'aurai été complètement transformé en vampire. Lorsque j'ai été mordu, Edward n'a pas réussi à sucer l'entièreté du venin s'étant déjà rependu dans mon système. Je vais te confier un secret que personne ne sait, même pas Clint ou mon père, parce que je n'ai jamais su comment l'aborder…»_ Dis-je en m'interrompant quelques secondes afin de chercher les bons mots. _«Quelques mois environs après qu'Edward m'ait quitté et une fois que je me suis remis de tout ce qui s'était produit pour moi avec James, etc.… Je me suis renseigné parce que j'avais remarqué que mes cycles mensuels n'étaient plus aussi réguliers qu'en temps normal, avant que je sois mordu par ce vampire. J'ai donc fait des examens et il en est résulté que j'avais une chance sur beaucoup de pouvoir un jour être mère de manière naturelle…»_ Lui confiais-je avec une boule dans la gorge parce que j'avais encore du mal à accepter ce fait.

 _«Il a surement d'autres solutions…»_ Fit-il avec espoir, mais aussi chagrin dans ses yeux.

 _«Peut-être…»_ Consentis-je sans aucune croyance ou assurance.

Je ne pouvais pas entièrement en vouloir aux Cullen pour ce fait parce que j'étais en partie responsable. J'aurais dû rester éloigné d'eux, mais j'avais trop été subjugué par eux et par leur beauté hors du commun, que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me mélanger à eux.

Dans un sens, leur beauté superficielle m'avait fait pensé à des dieux et, dans un certain sens, mais aussi d'une manière inconsciente, je les avais comparés à Thor. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Ça avait été ma plus grosse erreur et ma chute. Je n'aurais pas dû comparer les Cullen et Thor, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de comparaison. Thor était tellement plus et il ne jouait pas la comédie, mais, surtout, il ne faisait pas de promesse qu'il était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Thor était loyal et fidèle dans toutes les choses qu'il entreprenait.

 _«Il y avait une probabilité que je devienne un bouclier, étant donné qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais également un élémentaire et que des ailes d'ange apparaissent.»_ Repris-je, pour ensuite me diriger vers un autre sujet. _«Tu sais… les ailes d'anges sont seulement apparues après que j'ai essayé de me sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'une petite fille. Cette petite fille était l'âme sœur de l'un des loups du pack et d'un ami. Elle avait été retenue par un vampire nomade, étant dans les parages, et j'ai essayé d'échanger les rôles en le faisant me choisir à sa place.»_ Lui révélais-je, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. _«C'est, qui je suis et qui j'ai toujours été. Je me suis toujours sacrifié pour les autres et leur bonheur au détriment de mon propre et de ma vie parfois.»_ Souris-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

 _«Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, qui étais prête à sacrifier sa propre vie pour une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si je serais sorti de ce portail en vie.»_ Commenta-t-il. _«Je dois dire… Happy a bien choisi cette robe. Elle te va à merveille.»_ Me complimenta-t-il afin de changer de sujet, ce qui fonctionna sans problème.

 _«Merci.»_ Le remerciais-je, tout en observant le reflet de ma robe dans la vitre de la fenêtre encore fermée.

C'était une robe bustier de couleur bleu azur, qui se finissait juste au-dessus de mes genoux, et elle s'évasait dans des plis à partir de la ceinture noire incrustée dans la robe et faisant le tour de ma taille. En dessous, il y avait un jupon noir en voile, qui s'évasait également en plis comme pour la partie jupe de la robe. Accompagné de la robe était un boléro noir à courtes manches et j'avais des escarpins en cuir noir aux embouts pointus avec de très petits talons aiguilles. Ma coiffure consistait à un chignon haut avec deux mèches relâchées sur le devant de mon visage et mon maquillage était assez simpliste, consistant à un peu de mascara noir, d'eye-liner noir et d'un rouge à lèvres, qui faisait aussi brillant à lèvre, couleur cerise, qui en avait également le parfum et le gout.

 _«Regarde !»_ M'interpella Tony en désignant l'extérieur, pour ensuite ouvrir la porte-fenêtre et sortir sur la terrasse de pierre.

En effet, dans le lointain, nous pouvions voir des éclairs et de la foudre se faire, créant un tourbillon de lumières éclatantes et je savais ce que cela signifiait. Un certain dieu était de retour.

Me reprenant et me secouant, je sortis à la suite de Tony, tout en réprimant mon impatience et mon excitation, puis je le rejoignis sur la terrasse et, ensemble, nous fîmes notre chemin vers le terrain herbeux s'étendant sur des kilomètres.

En cours de route, Tony me fit m'immobiliser, puis il se mit derrière moi et retira toutes les épingles de mes cheveux afin qu'ils soient relâchés dans leurs vagues naturelles et ondulées. Satisfait de ma nouvelle apparence, il nous fit reprendre notre marche vers l'endroit où avait frappé la foudre et où, je savais, terminait le portail entre notre monde et celui de Thor.

 **X X X**

Après je ne saurais dire combien de temps, Tony et moi nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres de la limite du tunnel fait de foudre et, juste à ce moment-là, Thor apparut et sortit du portail. Un instant plus tard, le portail disparut complètement, nous laissant dans un silence, à part pour le son des oiseaux chantonnant. Thor regarda alors autour de lui, se demandant probablement où il avait atterrit, mais, finalement, il nous remarqua et il me regarda avec des yeux brulants et intenses, me faisant fondre et me faisant me mordre la lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux ainsi que peu sûr.

Finalement, ce fut un raclement de gorge assez bruyant et gênant qui me fit sortir de ma transe et qui fit Thor se concentrer sur Tony. En salutation, il hocha simplement la tête, mais, bien vite, il se reconcentra sut moi, tout en faisant quand même attention à Tony.

 _«Si nous allions autre part faire les retrouvailles, comme à la tour Stark par exemple ?»_ Proposa-t-il, tout en affichant toujours son sourire narquois et malicieux en me jetant un coup d'œil significatif, auquel je lui répondis en roulant les yeux en sachant très bien ce qu'il pensait et quels genres de retrouvailles Thor et moi allions avoir selon ses normes.

Cela dit, Thor hocha la tête, puis il fit tourner son marteau près de lui dans des mouvements circulaires et, en quelques instants, il se retrouva volant vers un ciel foudroyant.

 _«Il faut vraiment qu'il me dise comment il parvient à faire ça…»_ Commenta Tony, tout en allégeant l'atmosphère encore tendue du retour de Thor et en me présentant son bras.

Je pris son bras avec un petit sourire discret et en coin, puis nous refîmes notre chemin vers où se déroulait toujours la soirée. Très vite, nous nous échappâmes de là et nous grimpâmes dans la limousine avec Happy refermant derrière nous. Une fois bien installés dans nos sièges, la voiture démarra vers les appartements de Tony.

 **X X X**

 _«Il n'est même pas là !»_ Fis-je avec déception en entrant dans l'appartement-loft, tout en remarquant l'absence de Thor dans les lieux.

 _«Si… regarde là-bas…»_ Rétorqua Tony en désignant sa piste d'atterrissage, lorsqu'il était en Iron Man, et qui ressemblait aussi à une terrasse avec les barrières la clôturant.

Je tournai alors ma tête vers les grandes portes vitrées et je pus tout de suite repérer Thor étant sous la pénombre de la nuit. En le voyant le dos tourné à nous et se tenant de sa posture droite et fière, je fis un bref sourire, avant de me mordre la lèvre dans un geste nerveux et mécanique. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire.

 _«Je vais aller me changer…»_ M'informa Tony, pour ensuite me laisser en plan et seule, mais pas avant d'avoir allumé les lumières de la pièce principale, qui faisait le salon, la salle à manger et le coin cuisine. _«Oh, Bella ?»_ Appela-t-il juste à la base de l'escalier? _«Je pense que le moment idéal est enfin arrivé.»_ Me conseilla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je pris mon courage à deux mains, puis j'enlevai mes talons et je marchai lentement vers où se trouvait Thor, ne sachant toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'immobilisai à quelques mètres derrière lui et il dut me sentir ou me percevoir parce qu'il se retourna et je déglutis, tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux lâches.

 _«Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais…»_ Murmurais-je en entamant la discussion.

À cela, je le vis pencher sa tête sur le côté, me dévisageant, pour ensuite redresser sa tête et me regarder avec ses sourcils froncés.

 _«Je l'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je voulais revenir avant, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses sur Asgard et j'ai dû les résoudre. Je devais également régler d'autres choses pour mon retour, surtout en ce qui concernait mon père, car il n'aimait pas cette idée-là.»_ Expliqua-t-il.

 _«Tu ne me dois aucune explication.»_ Tentais-je en tournant ensuite mon regard sur le paysage nocturne de la ville. _«Quand repars-tu ?»_ Demandais-je avec appréhension en sachant qu'il allait devoir repartir un jour ou l'autre à cause de ses obligations en tant que dieu, mais aussi due au fait qu'il faisait partie de la famille royale.

 _«Pas dans un proche avenir.»_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre, pour après s'avancer lentement vers moi.

Une fois près de moi, il lâcha son marteau, puis il attrapa ma taille d'une main forte et me rapprocha de lui afin que plus aucun espace ne nous sépare. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et j'eus le souffle coupé en sentant son corps si musclé et si dur se moulant au mien comme s'il appartenait là, comme si c'était la pièce manquante du puzzle. Je haletai lorsqu'il posa son autre main sur ma mâchoire en la tenant fermement, me faisant être obligé de le fixer dans les yeux. Avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quelque chose d'autre, nous fumes interrompu par l'entrée de Tony, qui nous regarda avec intérêt.

 _«Euhm… Peut-être une bonne nuit de sommeil serait au rendez-vous, avant vos retrouvailles. Il se fait tard…»_ Suggéra-t-il, mais je pus déceler une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux et je devinai tout de suite qu'il avait un plan diabolique en tête. _«Pourquoi ne partages-tu pas la même chambre que Bella ? Tu seras surement plus à l'aise afin que vous puissiez parler tous les deux…»_ Fit-il trop innocemment à mon gout.

À sa suggestion, je me raidis de quelque peu. J'allais le tuer pour cela. Je plissai alors mes yeux vers lui en voulant utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui. Mes mains me démangeaient et je devais les refermer sur l'un des avant-bras de Thor et l'autre sur sa taille tonifiée, justement pour m'en empêcher.

 _«Euh… Je vais aller me changer d'abord…»_ Déclarais-je dans l'urgence, avant de me détacher de Thor en lui faisant un petit sourire et de me retourner en foudroyant Tony, pour ensuite entrer à l'intérieur et me précipiter vers ma chambre.

 **X X X**

Une fois dans la pièce, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers mon lit et je m'emparai de la cape, se trouvant sur le côté opposé d'où je dormais, pour ensuite la placer doucement sur la chaise du bureau. Après cela, je glissai nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux et je me tins au milieu de la pièce, tout en observant mes alentours afin de me rassurer que rien de gênant ou d'embarrassant trainait sur le sol ou ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas que Thor tombe sur une paire de sous-vêtements ou un truc pareil. Je n'étais pas prude ou je n'avais pas honte de ce que je portais comme style de sous-vêtements, mais c'était quand même Thor. Premièrement, je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction et, deuxièmement, je ne savais pas quelle serait la mienne.

Rassurée que rien ne fût pas à sa place, j'allai vers ma garde-robe et m'emparai d'un short et d'un débardeur de nuit, puis j'allai dans la salle de bain attenante, voulant me préparer pour la nuit.

Merde, Tony… Je voulais le tuer pour me faire passer par là… Il allait me faire passer une nuit complète à côté de Thor en sachant très bien mon attirance physique pour lui ainsi que la tension très palpable existante entre nous deux… Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à dormir à côté d'un dieu vivant, mais une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que j'allais me consumer ou bien exploser. J'allais certainement tuer Tony dans son sommeil…

 **X X X**

Bien plus tard, j'ouvris pour une énième fois mes yeux, incapable de dormir. Non seulement, j'étais agitée par la présence de Thor à côté de moi dans le lit, mais, en plus, il faisait si chaud dans cette pièce. J'avais besoin d'air et de fraicheur.

Ce fut pour cette raison, que, finalement, j'enlevai le bras de ma taille, me tenant fermement dans son sommeil, et que je retirai le fin et léger drap couvrant une partie de mon corps, pour ensuite sortir du lit en veillant à faire doucement et aucun bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Thor, dormant toujours paisiblement dans le lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, je marchai jusqu'à la porte, ouvrit très lentement celle-ci, puis je sortis de la pièce en refermant derrière moi. Cela fait, je laissai échapper de ma bouche un soupir et je me dirigeai dans le couloir et vers le sommet de l'escalier afin de me rendre dans l'espace principal du loft.

Très vite, j'ouvris la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, tout en veillant à laisser l'espace de vie dans la pénombre, n'ayant pas besoin de lumière, puis je pénétrai à l'extérieur et je marchai vers l'une des barrières. Je me penchai alors sur celle-ci avec mes avant-bras posés sur le rebord et je me contentai de regarder devant moi en pensant au fait que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre dans une grande ville de tous les lieux possibles.

Je me serais plutôt vu quelque part de calme, d'isolé et surement entouré de nature et de verdure. Je ne me voyais pas vivre ici tout le temps et chaque jour sur une longue période. Non, j'avais besoin de tranquillité et de paix. Tony m'avait parlé de son autre maison qui se trouvait dans un coin isolé un peu en dehors de la ville et il m'avait proposé d'y séjournée parce que, de toute façon, il était rarement là-bas, à part pour les week-ends à cause de l'entreprise et son boulot dedans. Il voulait être proche en cas de problème. Cette idée de vivre là-bas était plutôt tentante et alléchante. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon propre truc.

Mon père, cependant, n'était pas trop heureux que je sois dans un endroit aussi isolé et loin. Il avait peur pour ma sécurité, même si je pouvais prendre soin de moi. J'avais essayé de lui parler et de lui dire que j'étais assez grande, que j'étais une adulte à présent et, donc, très mature, ce que j'avais toujours été, mais mon père était si têtu que c'était inutile d'essayer de mettre du bon sens en lui. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, elle y restait plantée et il n'y avait rien à faire pour la déloger de là. Surtout pas, sans explosion nucléaire de mon père.

Même avec l'air plus ou moins frais de la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à me rafraichir et je décidai d'employer un autre moyen. Je formai une petite boule d'eau dans ma main, puis je soufflai de l'air dessus et, rapidement, la boule se transforma en glace. Immédiatement, je la passai dans mon cou, mais je sursauté de frayeur et de surprise lorsqu'une main s'en empara, puis que mes cheveux fut relevé à l'arrière de ma tête par une pince.

Par la suite, et lorsque je fus calmé à la réalisation de l'identité de la personne se tenant appuyée contre moi, la main passa la boule de glace dans le dos de mon cou, avant de contourner celui-ci en la faisant glisser sur le côté de mon cou, pour finir par le long de ma gorge et commencer une descente vers la naissance de mes seins, très visible par l'encolure de mon débardeur.

Plus la boule de glace descendit, plus mon souffle se prit dans ma gorge et mon cœur commença à battre de manière de plus en plus erratique et frénétique. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent dans les gestes. C'était à présent bien plus sensuel et érotique. Je pouvais sentir le désir et la convoitise monter en moi comme des flammes léchant peu à peu chaque entrailles de mon corps. J'avais encore plus chaud, malgré la glace touchant ma peau et laissant une trace humide d'eau froide.

Soudainement, je poussai un cri de surprise lorsque je fus retourné brusquement, mais, bien vite, le choc passa parce qu'une paire de lèvres dures et exigeantes s'écrasèrent sans ménagement contre mes propres lèvres. Je ne protestai pas. Bien au contraire, je répondis avec autant d'ardeur et de vigueur, souhaitant que ça ne s'arrête jamais, que cela dure éternellement. Je gémis avec impatience lorsque je sentis le bout de sa langue quémander l'entrée de ma bouche et je l'accordai sans aucune hésitation ou sans aucun doute. Dès lors, nos langues se rencontrèrent et se découvrirent dans un ballet endiablé rempli de passion et de nécessité.

Après, je ne sus combien de temps, je fus soulevé et mes jambes s'entourèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de la taille de mon détenteur. Par la suite, et tout en gardant ses assauts sur mes lèvres, il fit son chemin vers l'intérieur et je fus rapidement plaquer contre un mur, puis décoller pour toucher la surface douce de ce qui me sembla être un matelas, mais je ne pris pas la peine de faire plus attention, me concentrant plutôt sur ce qui se déroulait.

 **X X X**

 **Point de vue général:**

Bientôt, le débardeur de Bella se déchira par son milieu, puis il lui fut arraché de son corps, ne la laissant plus qu'avec son short de nuit et son sous-vêtement l'accompagnant, étant donné qu'elle ne portait rien du tout en dessous du tissu de coton faisant son débardeur.

Très vite, une main agile et experte alla palmer son sein de droite, tandis que des lèvres prirent son téton de son sein gauche et commencèrent à le taquiner et à le sucer, tout en le léchant et en le mordant. Ce petit manège dura encore quelques instants avant, que, finalement, la bouche s'empare de l'autre téton afin de prodiguer les mêmes attentions que pour le sein gauche. Pendant ce temps-là, Bella était que gémissements et avait les yeux fermés dans le plaisir. Ses mains étaient allées serrer la chevelure d'or de son propriétaire pour la vie chère, tandis qu'elle avait poussé sa poitrine dans son visage et qu'elle se tordait et cambrait sous lui.

Être toucher de la sorte, n'était pas complètement nouveau pour Bella, parce qu'elle avait connu quelques expériences sans importances avec des hommes avant Thor. Il fallait dire, elle avait quand même 25 ans et elle avait des besoins. Elle n'était plus vierge et elle se donnait à la joie du plaisir de temps en temps avec un partenaire. Bien souvent, ça se terminait avec elle n'étant pas satisfaite, parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait vraiment. Il y avait un manque. Elle avait besoin de plus qu'une aventure sans lendemain, mais elle ne voulait pas confier son cœur à n'importe qui. Son corps et son cœur appartenaient qu'à une seule personne et elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle aurait pu faire pour satisfaire cette faim de ladite personne. À l'époque, elle ne savait pas qu'elle le reverrait. Avec Thor, c'était complètement différent. Plus réaliste et plus significatif.

Au bout d'un moment à lui faire ressentir mille plaisirs avec ses lèvres et sa langue ainsi que ses dents, Thor fit glisser vers le bas ses mains, tout en continuant à déposer un chemin de feu dans son cou, mais aussi en faisant descendre son corps vers la limite du short de nuit de Bella, faisant celle-ci se tortiller et en redemander plus, impatiente pour plus de touchers. Sans aucune hésitation de sa part, Thor mit ses grandes mains sur le tissu du short, puis, lentement et tortueusement, il fit glisser celui-ci le long de ses jambes interminables et galbées, tout en profitant de caresser sa peau crémeuse, soyeuse et d'une extrême douceur, faisant frissonner agréablement Bella.

Bien vite, Bella se retrouva plus que dans son shorty en dentelle de couleur violette qui ne laissait que très peu à l'imagination et Thor remonta vers le haut de son corps, tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser en se soutenant de ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de pouvoir en placer une, parce qu'aussi soudainement qu'il était repositionné correctement, il plongea sa tête vers le bas et il écrasa plutôt durement ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser affamé et avide de besoins, faisant Bella gémir d'anticipation et de glisser ses doigts dans une prise ferme dans ses cheveux lâches.

En voulant plus et ayant un besoin de toucher sa peau, Bella mit son autre main sur sa large et musclée poitrine, recouverte d'un tissu en cuir. Elle savait que c'était sa tenue où habituellement était par-dessus son armure. Comprenant ce que Bella voulait, Thor quitta ses lèvres et se redressa, puis il enleva le matériel de cuir, provoqua à Bella de gémir lorsqu'elle vit son torse tonifié et dessiné en muscles. Pour elle, il représentait la masculinité à l'état pur. Thor était si viril et tout homme. Il était musclé comme il le fallait. Pas trop peu ou pas trop.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans l'envie, mais aussi dans la convoitise, Bella passa ses mains d'un mouvement sensuel et lent sur son torse. Elle fut étonnée de la douceur de sa peau, mais aussi de sa dureté. Après avoir contemplé durant quelques instants le haut du corps de Thor, Bella passa une main vers son épaule et l'y logea là, tandis que l'autre alla derrière son cou, puis elle attira Thor à elle afin de poser ses lèvres gonflées sur les siennes avec passion et vigueur. Thor ne se fit pas prier puisqu'il répondit ardemment au baiser, pour ensuite tracer avec sa langue, la lèvre inférieure de Bella et celle-ci ouvrit l'accès de sa bouche, avant qu'il fasse pénétrer sa langue et qu'il aille la faire trouver celle de Bella, pour qu'ensuite les deux se mélangent et dansent de façon endiablée avec beaucoup d'empressement et de détermination.

À la fin de nombreux gémissements et halètements, tandis que les mains déménageaient sur le corps de l'autre afin de toucher le plus possible de peau, Thor épingla les poignets de Bella au-dessus de sa tête avec une main, tandis que de l'autre, il fit un chemin vers le bas.

Une fois à la destination souhaitée, il leva ses yeux bleus vers Bella avec un sourire malicieux, puis dans un brusque mouvement et sans aucun avertissement, il arracha le tissu faisant le shorty de Bella. Celle-ci eut le souffle coupé dans la surprise et essaya de libérer ses mains emprisonnées de Thor, mais l'effort était en vain avec la force du dieu au-dessus d'elle. Thor se mit alors à la taquiner avec les doigts d'une main, la faisant gémir de plus en plus et la faisant se tortiller dans tous les sens, essayant d'attraper la moindre friction avec lui, mais, à chaque fois, Thor veillait à éviter son contact, faisant Bella lui adresser un regard noir à chaque occasion et la faire maudire dans sa barbe.

Finalement, il eut pitié d'elle et la laissa avoir plus de contact avec lui. Il relâcha son emprise sur Bella, puis il baissa sa tête blonde vers le centre chauffé de Bella, la faisant se cambrer avec besoin et anticipation, et il commença à lui faire plaisir avec sa bouche et sa langue, tout en lui prodiguant ses attentions avec ses doigts talentueux et agiles.

Après ce qui parut un temps interminablement long, Bella frissonna et elle atteignit sa libération. Au même moment que Bella se calma, Thor essuya sa bouche avec gourmandise, puis il se redressa de quelque peu et, finalement, il enleva son pantalon de cuir, le laissant entièrement nu, et il retourna auprès de Bella en stabilisant son poids au-dessus d'elle, ne voulant pas l'écraser et lui causer des dommages.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle était calmée, il écarta ses jambes en se mettant entre ses cuisses, puis, lentement, il s'inséra dans son antre, tout en déposant un sentier de doux et tendres baisers dans le cou de Bella, mais aussi sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine, faisant Bella répondre par des caresses dans le dos de Thor.

Lorsque Thor fut entièrement gainé à l'intérieur d'elle, il gémit à la sensation de justesse qu'il ressentit, mais aussi en la sentant serrer autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un sentiment pareil et il pensait qu'il allait vite s'habituer à cette complétude et cette volupté. Il ne savait pas si un jour il serait capable de s'en passer. Il voulait rester ainsi éternellement et il ne voulait pas quitter ce lit chaud. Quand il se fut complètement adapté au nouveau sentiment, il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, parce qu'il commença sa cadence en la prenant d'abord avec lenteur, puis avec plus de vitesse et d'énergie.

Après quelques minutes, Bella encercla le bas de son dos avec ses jambes et Thor entreprit ses assauts avec force et rigueur, provoquant à Bella de s'accrocher à ses épaules pour la vie chère et la faire répondre avec plus de vigueur, plus d'entrain et plus de fougue. Tous les deux n'étaient plus que gémissements, halètements et soupirs. Les seuls sons présents dans la chambre étaient le bruit du claquement de la peau de leurs corps entrant en collision à chaque reprise. Bella essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas alerter Tony, se trouvant dans une chambre pas loin, mais ce n'était pas la tâche la plus facile à accomplir, surtout lorsque Thor lui faisait sentir un tel plaisir. Elle avait qu'une envie, crier et hurler son extase.

«Plus…» Gémit Bella après une longue période dans cette position, tout en fermant les yeux de plaisir et en serrant les dents, essayant de ne pas crier. Elle y était presque, mais elle avait besoin d'autre chose pour pouvoir atteindre son point culminant.

Thor se retira de Bella, la faisant gémir de protestation et de perte, puis il se redressa et s'installa contre la tête de lit, pour ensuite venir attraper la taille de Bella et l'installer sur lui sans préambule. À cette nouvelle posture, Bella gémit de délice, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Thor ne perdit pas de temps, car tout en guidant Bella avec ses mains sur ses hanches dans un rythme qui leur était propre, il s'empara avec sa bouche de l'un de ses seins et il se mit à lécher et à sucer le téton.

 _«Oh, mon Dieu !»_ Gémis Bella plus fortement et du plus profond de sa gorge.

Thor se contenta de ricaner, attirant l'attention de Bella, et celle-ci le regarda pour le voir avec un sourcil relevé dans l'amusement, malgré son état lubrique.

 _«Tu sais ce que je veux dire…»_ Dit-elle en roulant des yeux, mais un gémissement sortit de par ses lèvres, lorsque Thor mordit à la légère sur son téton.

 **X X X**

À la fin de longtemps, Bella s'effondra sans ménagement sur la poitrine de Thor en étant essoufflé et en étant trempé de sueur, tout comme lui-même était. Immédiatement, il les réinstalla convenablement dans une position un peu plus couchée et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Bella se redressa de quelque peu et attrapa un morceau du drap se trouvant à proximité, puis elle les couvrit avec. Elle se repositionna alors sur lui en ayant sa tête sur sa large et tonifiée poitrine, profitant du silence pour écouter chaque battement de son cœur, battant à une vitesse folle pour le moment. Esquissant un petit sourire, Thor, tout en gardant un bras autour du petit cadre de Bella, commença à caresser d'un geste machinal, la longueur des cheveux de Bella, la faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir durant quelques courts instants, profitant du sentiment de bien-être et de contentement qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

 _«Quand comptes-tu partir pour Asgard ?»_ Demanda Bella au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans un silence complet, tout en traçant les muscles de la poitrine de Thor, sans pour autant croiser les yeux de celui-ci, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux.

 _«Ce n'est pas prévu au programme... C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a fallu autant de temps pour organiser mon départ de là-bas. Je compte rester de façon permanente et définitive. Mon père n'était pas très heureux à ce sujet, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de choix en la matière. En plus, ma mère me soutenait dans ma décision dans la condition de rencontre la femme que j'aimais.»_ Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en sachant la réaction que Bella allait avoir.

 _«Quoi !»_ Dit-elle vivement en se redressant de tout son corps pour qu'elle soit plus qu'à califourchon sur lui, lui donnant une merveilleuse vue de son corps glorieux et sexy. _«Quelle femme ?»_ Grogna-t-elle possessive sous son souffle avec des yeux plissés.

 _«Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé ça…»_ Fit-il en mettant deux doigts sur la trace de morsure sur son épaule gauche. _«… s'il y avait vraiment une autre femme ?»_ Fit-il de façon rhétorique.

 _«Que -… Quoi ça ?»_ Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion, pour ensuite sortir du lit, tout en s'entourant du drap et pour aller par après dans la salle de bain afin d'examiner de quoi il parlait.

 _«Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti ?»_ Fit-il amuser avec un sourire fier et rempli de contentement.

 _«Tu m'as marqué ?»_ Dit-elle incrédule en sortant de la salle de bain. _«Il faut dire que je n'ai pas fait attention, étant donné que j'étais trop plongé dans le plaisir et la passion que tu provoquais en moi. Tu m'as fait tout oublier.»_ Ricana-t-elle en le rejoignant sur le lit et en se replaçant sur lui.

Thor ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer avec un sourire, sans être sur ses gardes, ce qui était une première en soit. Il pouvait voir que quelque chose la troublait et qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction.

 _«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»_ S'inquiéta-t-il prenant une de ses joues en coupe, la faisant fondre au contact attentionné.

 _«Je -… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te donner un jour un enfant…»_ Murmura-t-elle avec vulnérabilité et tristesse.

 _«Pourquoi ?»_ Dit-il en se demandant le raisonnement.

 _«Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, un peu après que l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, je suis allé vivre chez mon père. J'étais jeune et je ne savais plus quoi avec moi-même. J'avais ces sentiments étranges pour toi et, à l'époque, je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais un jour. Soit… J'ai fait la rencontre d'une famille de vampires végétariens et j'ai eu une pseudo relation avec le seul célibataire du groupe, mais, maintenant, avec le temps passé, je me rends compte que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment ou qu'il me traitait comme son égal et avec respect comme il aurait dû. Il y a eu trois nomades que nous avons rencontrés et l'un d'entre eux a été attiré par mon sang. La chasse était son jeu et celui-ci était encore plus intéressant, parce qu'un clan entier semblait me protéger. Au début, les Cullen ont réussi à semer une fausse piste pendant le temps que je retournais en Floride avec deux d'entre eux. Bref, le nomade a bien vite compris ce qui se passait et il m'a fait croire qu'il détenait ma mère. J'ai été là-bas, mais c'était un piège. En fin de compte, il a réussi à me blesser de façon assez mauvaise et à me mordre. Cependant, avant qu'il finisse le travail, les Cullen sont arrivés, mais avant qu'ils puissent le finir, le venin avait déjà commencé à circuler dans mes veines, commençant ainsi le début de la transformation. Edward ne voulait pas ma transformation et il a entrepris de sucer le poison de mon système. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas que tout le venin n'avait pas été prélevé lorsqu'il a aspiré celui-ci de mon sang. Bien plus tard, lorsque les Cullen ont disparu de ma vie, j'ai remarqué des changements, mais surtout dans mes cycles mensuels. Ils n'étaient plus aussi réguliers. Au début, j'ai trouvé l'excuse du stress que j'avais subi à cause de leur abandon et ma rupture avec Edward, mais, par la suite, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et j'ai été faire des examens. Les médecins que j'ai vus m'ont dit que j'avais une chance sur de nombreuse de pouvoir un jour enfanter.»_ Lui révéla-t-elle avec tristesse et une voix chagrinée. _«Ils m'ont dit que les spermatozoïdes devraient vraiment être très puissants pour que je puisse tomber enceinte.»_ Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé et dérisoire.

 _«Tu oublies que techniquement, je suis un dieu…»_ Tenta-t-il d'alléger la tension venant de s'installer à toutes ces révélations troublantes.

 _«Tu as trop trainé avec Tony… Tu es aussi arrogant et vantard que lui à présent…»_ Plaisanta-t-elle en riant et en le remerciant silencieusement pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais aussi pour le soutien qu'il lui apportait.

 _«Même si c'est le cas, même si nous n'avons pas notre propre enfant de sang à l'avenir, il y a toujours d'autres solutions comme les adoptions.»_ La réconforta-t-il. _«Mais… on peut toujours s'entrainer et voir où ça aboutit…»_ Ricana-t-il, avant de les faire rouler et d'inverser leurs positions, pour ensuite coller ses lèvres à celles de Bella, tout en passant ses mains sur ses cuisses et sur ses côtés.

 **X X X** **FIN** **X X X**


End file.
